The new cats
by Dragonpelt
Summary: The new apprentice Fireclaw was just a kitttpet yesterday. But whats up with the new cats? Find out!
1. Firepaw

Me: I new to these stories!

Thunderpaw: Dragonpelt doesn't own any of the clans, kittypets, or rogues, or anything else unless they are her OC's or her places.

Me: WHAAAAA!!! I WANT TO OWN THE CLANS!!!! AND ALL THE OTHER THINGS!!! WHAAAA!!!!

Firetail: Umm…R&R?

Firestar looked down at his clan, sensing a new sent he has never smelled before. "Bramblepaw! Organize a hunting patrol with Squirrelflight!" He hissed down the boulder. Bramblepaw nodded. Firestar looked down at the ex-kittypet who just earned her apprentices' name, Fireclaw. It was kinda weird that the new cats name was similar to his. But Starclan wanted her name to be that.

Fireclaw was separated from her sister and her brother. She missed her triplets desperately, but this clan wanted her and needed her. She was sleeping like a rock, until the apprentice Shadowpaw bumped against her. Fireclaw groaned and opened her yellow eyes open. Her and her sibling's eyes were different from every other cat. They were different colors; her sisters were a stubborn gentle chocolate milk brown, while her brothers were a fiery orange. She looked at Shadowpaw she flicked her tail against the back of his head. She sat up and headed toward the fresh-kill pile.

Bramblepaws' and Squirrelflights' stomach growled fiercely, protesting to go back and eat. They traveled along the sandy beach of the lake. Cherrytail, Squirrelflight's apprentice, was wadding in the water darting at the fish. "Leave the poor fish alone!" Squirrelflight yelled at her "it's not big enough to be fresh-kill!" she finished. Cherrytail walked next to her mentor. They passed a ledge that lead to the deep water, no apprentice would survive alone. Cherrytail looked down with huge eyes, her paws slipped and she plunged into the water below. Squirrelflight watch in horror as Cherrytail fell her bright red tail flapping wildly behind her. Cherrytails' legs, tail, and muzzle are a bright cherry red. The rest of her body is a dark ginger. Her big blue eyes always sparkle under the starlight.

Cherrytail finally hit the water. Squirrelflight looked away; she couldn't bear to watch her drown. Cherrytail's twin brother Gingerlegs was watching his five second younger sister drown. Gingerlegs tail, arms, and muzzle are a dark ginger color. The rest of his body is a bright cherry red. His eyes are always playful and mischievous, but they glitter under the starlight like his sister.

Cherrytail flapped her paws wildly around her looking for something to grab onto. Plop! A big splash was heard. Cherrytail felt teeth dig into her scruff. _Thank Starclan! My mentor saved me! _Cherrytail thought. She was lifted out of the water and she spun around, thinking of meeting her mentors green eyes. Instead she meet fiery orange ones. She yelped and jumped back in surprise. The orange eyed cat _mrrrww _in amusement. Cherrytail looked her savor from their ears to their tail. The cat was a tortoise-shell calico. "I'm Terry" The cat said. Cherrytail looked this tom up and down. "I'm Cherrytail" she said in a safe tone.

Squirrelflight, Bramblepaw, Leafpool, and Gingerlegs scrambled down a slope to meet their saved cat. Squirrelflight got there first. "Thank Starclan!" She whispered. Gingerlegs hissed at the silent tom. "Easy dude! The names Terry!" The frisky tom said to the equaly frisky apprentice.

Me: So??? What did you think of it?

Thunderpaw: WHAT!?!?! That's MROIROEU! (My tail over his muzzle)

Me: Ummm…What will they think of this strange tom named Terry? How will they handle with another surprise? Find out next time! REVIEW!!!!


	2. Thunderpaw, the newest member

Me: I have been informed, I should have noticed before they tolled me, that apprentices names always end with paw. Sorry bout' that! Gingerlegs is now Gingerpaw. Cherrytail is now Cherrypaw. Fireclaw is now Firepaw. I changed the other chapter to match this, so it's not confusing! Thanks Freeheart for pointing that out! Ohh! And their eyes have changed!

Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Gingerpaw, a now freezing cold Cherrypaw, and Terry walked toward Thunderclan camp. Terry had his Purple striped orange eyes wide open to all the new things he had never seen.

Firepaw just finished her plump wood mouse, when Shadowpaw asked her to train with him, of course she said yes. They were doing basic tactics, when Firepaws' mentor Darktip came up to her and said they were to go hunting. She followed him and they set off toward Sunningrocks. Firepaw got into a hunters crouch when she saw a vole. She leaped before it could screech. She buried it under dirt for when they came back.

Terry was shown to Firestars' den. "Welcome kittypet" he greeted. "Hello clan leader" Terry greeted back. "What are you doing here far from your Twolegs home?" Firestar asked. "Me and my sister, Lili, came to find our triplet Haley" he answered. "Well you can stay in the apprentices den, until your ready to go back." Firestar told him. "There's just one more thing, my sister Lili was separated from me in the forest." Terry said in a worried tone

By the time Firepaw and Darktip returned to camp they had two voles, three mice, and one raven. Firestar came from his den and called "all cats that can catch their own prey come for a clan meeting." Firepaw sat next to Shadowpaw, while others came from their dens. "We have a kittypet who saved one of our apprentices; he says he's looking for his sister. She goes by the name Haley." Firepaw froze. _"It can't be me!" _she thought. For _her _kittypet name was Haley. Firstar beaconed someone with a flick of his tail to come on. A tortoise-shell calico came forth. "Terry!" Firepaw whispered. She sat up part from fear, part from excitement of finding her brother, and part from the pine needles that were poking her soft under belly. Terry quickly recognized her. "Haley!" he called. The entire clan looked at her. She felt her ears burn. "Terry" she mumbled. Terry ran down and pressed his nose against her flank.

Shadowpaw unsheathed his claws and his face was twisted in anger. He dug and shifted his claws into the ground from jealousy. "Terry! It's been…a…a long time!" Firepaw said with surprise. Clearly Shadowpaw didn't hear that Terry was looking for his _sister _not his mate. "Yes sister it has been a long time!" Terry replied. Shadowpaw felt his claws resheath and his mussels relax.

"I've come to find you to take you home!" Terry said with joyfulness Firepaw felt torn between her clan and her family. "But Terry, I _am _home." She told her brother. Terry looked at her with surprise. "I didn't wander off; I left home to join the clan! Please understand!" she cried desperately. Terry looked down at his paws with sadness in his eyes. "I understand. But I need your help. Lili is missing." He said with more sadness in his eyes, while a tear rolled down his furry cheek. Firepaw gasped, her sister! Missing? How could this happen?

"WHAT!" Firepaw cried out. "How? Where? When? Why?" She asked. "We came to find you. Then a fog rolled in and we got separated. I think I lost her next to a river." Terry stuttered. "Firestar! Please send a patrol to look for her!" she pleaded. "Wait! I want to help!" Terry blurted "But Terry! To do that you have to be apprentice or a warrior to look!" Firepaw yelled out. (I don't think that really, but this is how I wanted it!) "Ok! How do I do that?" He asked. Firepaw let out a frustrated sigh. "You have to join the clan!" She said. _"He wouldn't! Would he?...He would." _Terry looked at Firestar; he padded up to him and whispered something to him. Firstar said something back. Terry nodded. Firestar bowed his head and Terry did the same. "Yellowtail! Come here please" Firestar called out. Yellowtail came up and Firestar asked her something. Her eyes gleamed and nodded.

"Clan! We have a new cat that is joining us!" Firestar yelled from his rock. "Oh no" Firepaw whispered. "This fine young kittypet named Terry will now be known as Thunderpaw" he finished. Thunderpaw looked at his sister with a prideful gleam. She returned the gleam. "And Yellowtail will be his mentor" he added. Yellowtail touched noses with him.

"I guess we'll be here together then?" Thunderpaw said "I guess so!" Firepaw replied. Firepaw was instructed to introduce him to the apprentices. "This is Shadowpaw, Gingerpaw, and Cherrypaw" Firepaw introduced. Thunderpaw dipped his head in respect. "And you sleep here!" Firepaw said. Thunderpaws' bed was in between Firepaws and Cherrypaws'. Thunderpaw settled down with sleepiness in his eyes. They slept till Darktip and Yellowtail came for them.

Me: What will happen at Thunderpaws' first hunt?

Thunderpaw: I don't know! You wrought it!

Firepaw: What ever. REVIEW!


	3. Dragonpaw, latest member

Me: I guess updating is good

Thunderpaw listen to what his mentor said about the warrior code, the clan, and StarClan. His eyes were wide as he heard the story about TigerClaw. "ShadowClan! Attacking our boarder!" Darktip ran up to them. "What?" Yellowtail screeched. Cats started to run toward them. Thunderpaw didn't recognize them.

Snowpaw and Heavenpaw reared up behind them and unsheathed their claws. Thunderpaw was pounced upon and struggled to up. He unsheathed his paw, and roared. His orange and purple striped eyes turned Amber and he fought like no one, but TigerClaw, Fought before. The ShadowClan cats ran back. Thunderpaw was breathing heavily and his eyes turned back to normal.

They took him to Leafpool and she gave him some herbs. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Firepaw asked. "I don't know" he answered truthfully. "I felt a presence in me, someone strong and brave, but the presence felt like they came from somewhere else." He said half to himself. Leafpool dropped her herbs that were in her mouth and said in a creepy voice that wasn't hers "Thunder will be the eyes, Fire will be the brains, and Dragon will be the bronze." Her voice went back to normal and everyone was staring at her.

"Where the heck am I? Oh crud! I can smell other cats!" A brown she-cat said. She appeared to be a kittypet, but she was ragged and dirty. "And who might you be?" A tom voice said out of nowhere. She showed no fear "Lili" she replied. "Why are you here?" The voice asked. "One, that's not your business, Two, who are you? And Three, Help me" Lili said. A tom cat about her size jumped out of a tree and said "I'm Snowpaw. And I don't think I can help you" he said. He had an evil grin. "W-What are you doing?" Lili asked. Snowpaw chased her out of ShadowClan territory. She ran right into Shadowpaw.

She looked up and her glared at her. "Who are you?" He asked "I'm Lili, look I just got chased off some other land from a ravage cat! I'm not looking for trouble! I just want help!" Lili shouted half to herself. He rolled his eyes. "Come on then!" he led her to ThunderClan territory.

"LILI!" she heard two voices yelling at her. She spun around to see the faces of her siblings. She raced toward them. "It's so good to see you two! Hazel! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Lili yelled. They looked down at their paws. "It's not Hazel anymore, it's Firepaw." Firepaw said. "It's not Terry either, it's Thunderpaw" Thunderpaw said.

"But we have to go home!" Lili shouted in frustration. "We can't, we're part of the clan now, and it means we have to stay here." Thunderpaw said. "Lili" a voice called. She looked up and saw Firstar signaling to her with a flick of his tail to come up. She walked over. They were saying something and Bluethumb was with them. Lili said something, Firepaw said something, Lili nodded, Firepaw said something, and Bluethumb sat up strait with pride. Firepaw called a meeting.

"We have yet another new member to the clan. This kittypet with the name Lili will now be known as Dragonpaw, and her mentor is Bluethumb." Firepaw said with pride. Thunderpaw and Firepaw looked up in shock. But their sister was looking at her mentor Bluethumb as she came over and touched noses. Dragonpaws' siblings showed her the den and the fresh-kill pile. Dragonpaw picked up a vole and went over to where the apprentices ate. She looked deep in thought.

Dragonpaw slept next to Firepaw and Thunderpaw. She shifted in her sleep, clearly having a bad dream. She bolted up strait and went back to sleep. "Dragonpaw! Dragonpaw! Wakeup!" Someone called. She looked up and saw Cherrypaw looking at her with curiosity. "What?" she asked "Bluethumb wants you to go train with her now." She replied. Dragonpaw got up and walked over to Bluethumb dragging a mouse. She ate the mouse, and listened to her mentor talk about StarClan, ThunderClan, the other clans, Warrior code, and other things.

Dragonpaw got in a hunters crouch as her mentor told her to do. Bluethumb lifted her head with a jerk and smelt the air. "ShadowClan!" she hissed in surprise. Dragonpaw snapped around and suddenly remembered Snowpaw. She growled under her breath. "Go back and tell Firestar" Bluethumb instructed her. Dragonpaw raced back to camp.

"Take Firepaw and Thunderpaw with you" he said. "But! It might be an attack!" Dragonpaw argued. "We can't take any chances in offending ShadowClan" He retorted "But!" Dragonpaw stammered. "No buts! Now go!" Firepaw hissed, and she raced out, got her siblings, and ran back to Bluethumb.

The ShadowClan warriors just reached them as the triplets joined Bluethumb. It was Hazelstorm, Branchleg, Heavenpaw, and Snowpaw. Snowpaw recognized her and smiled evilly at her. She unsheathed her paws and clawed them into the dirt. Bluethumb went up to Branchleg and bowed respectfully to him. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Our clan has requested to talk to Firestar. We need him to come back to talk to our medicine cat" Hazelstorm replied. "Why didn't they come with you?" Firepaw asked. "They are to week, we couldn't risk it" Heavenpaw replied. To Dragonpaws surprise Bluethumb lead the way into camp.

The apprentices were left outside while Firestar talked to the ShadowClan warriors. "Do you remember our little meeting?" Snowpaw asked Dragonpaw. She growled at him and lunged toward him. He moved over so her muzzle hit the ground before she reached him. "A bit touchy aren't you?" He asked. She only growled. Thunderpaw and Firepaw were just sitting their talking with Heavenpaw. Firepaw and the others came out. Thunderpaw, Firepaw, Dragonpaw, Shadowpaw, Cherrypaw, and Gingerpaw will come with us to ShadowClan ." Firestar said. He ignored all the protests and they followed him.

They reached ShadowClan and they all stared at them. They went into the medicine cats den. He looked up. "I have a prophecy that has to do with ShadowClan and Thunderclan. Will you please listen to it?" He asked. They all nodded.

"I have been to moonstones lately, and StarClan has tolled me to share this with all of you. I saw seven apprentices sitting along the lake, their heads bowed a shadow enclosed them, and thunder cracked in the back ground. It was moonhigh, and all the stars formed a ladder of some kind. I think it means that our apprentices will find this at moonhigh and go on a great journey to save ThunderClan and ShadowClan." When he finished Firestar just nodded and walked away. "Tonight at moonhigh!" He called.

Me: Reviews are good!


	4. Training

Me: I just luv these books!

Dragonpaw: You are soooo weird.

Thunderpaw: Ain't that the truth.

Firepaw: Just read on, while I get them an ice-pack!

Dragonpaw was groaning about how she was planning to kill Snowpaw sometime during the journey. Then there was a crack of a twig.

They spun around to see three small kits following them. Gingerpaw rolled his eyes, and Cherrypaw groaned. "Go home!" They shouted at the kits. "But we want to help!" A grayish-purple kit complained. "No Grapekit! Take Barekit and Foxkit home!" They yelled. They drooped their ears and tails and walked back to the nursery.

"As I was saying, I'm going to strangle him with his own whiskers!" Dragonpaw hissed. "What did he ever do to you?" Cherrypaw asked. "He drove me out of his camp; almost go me killed, and almost got me strangled by Shadowpaw!" She retorted. "Hey! I did not almost strangle you! I was just asking a question." He defended. "By growling and unsheathing your claws and lets not forget the digging in the dirt!" She challenged

"Ok! We have to train you all day, so we got the ShadowClan apprentices who are coming and they are going to train with you!" Firestar meowed.

"I thought there was only one ShadowClan apprentice coming!" Dragonpaw said

"Well, it wasn't very fair for young Snowpaw to be by himself, so he has another one coming. I think it's his sister." Firepaw answered.

Four ShadowClan cats came down with their tails held high with pride. Dragonpaw unsheathed her claws and dug them in and out of the ground. Snow paw came down and sat next a Black furred she-cat and meowed stuff at her like they were the only ones there.

"Ok! We are going to follow you and see how well you do! You're going to be partnered up into teams. Heavenpaw and Gingerpaw; Cherrypaw and Thunderpaw; Firepaw and Shadowpaw; and Dragonpaw and Snowpaw." Bluethumb said as Firestar left. Dragonpaw groaned. "If I'm not back when you come back, send a search part." She meowed under her breath to her sister, who giggled.

"Our first test is fighting! Cherrypaw and Thunderpaw are first!" Yellowtail announced. They circled each other and pounced. Thunderpaw won.

"Next are Firepaw and Shadowpaw!" Darktip announced. They circled, but Firepaw sprang first. Shadowpaw won.

"Now it's Gingerpaw and Heavenpaw" Branchleg said. They stood there in crouch and stared at each other. They sprang. Gingerpaw won.

"Last are Dragonpaw and Snowpaw." Bluethumb said. They circled each other. Dragonpaw had pure anger in her moves. Snowpaw had mockery in his. The sunlight hit Dragonpaw from behind, and instantly Snowpaw thought he had never seen a more beautiful cat in his life. Dragonpaw took it. Dragonpaw won.

"Hunting!" The mentors said. Thunderpaws group came back with five mice, two voles, and a rabbit. Firepaws group came back with one mouse and fifteen doves. Gingerpaws came back with three fish, two rabbits, and a water vole. Surprisingly Dragonpaws group came back with ten pigeons, six rabbits, and seven voles. They had to make three trips just to get all of it.

"Well I think their ready!" Hazelstorm reported to Firestar. He nodded and led the way to the lake. They left the apprentices and they wandered what the heck do they do? Gingerpaw drank some of the freezing cold water and fell asleep. The others followed suit. Dragonpaws dreamed that there was a big two-leg nest and next to it was four monsters. She went inside and saw a big hall-way and after many, many, many doors, she found one with one two-leg in it dropping liquid into a bunch of tubes. Then she woke up.

She explained the dream and they said they had each a different one.

They headed off toward their journey.

Me: BYE!!!!!


	5. Found it!

Me: Sorry I haven't Updated! I really truly am!

Firepaw:_ sure! _

They headed off.

"Are we there yet?" Thunder paw asked for the umpteenth time. "No" Firepaw replied. Cherrypaw snickered. They were headed for the mountains. They got attacked by five rats, three loners, ten Two-legs, and twenty dogs. They were tired and mad. Dragonpaw stopped and said "I found a place to rest." They looked over her shoulder and saw a large bush with a space underneath with enough room for all the cats. They huddled up underneath.

In the morning Firepaw woke up first, and then it was Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw started to snicker and Firepaw asked what was so funny. He pointed with his tail at Dragonpaw and Snowpaw. Firepaw started to snicker too. Dragonpaw and Snowpaw were in a hugging position. They woke up and screamed; they backed away from each other, both blushing. Everyone woke up from the sounds of screams and laughter. They looked at two wide eyed cats and two laughing ones. "What?" They asked. The laughing cats shook their heads, and everyone walked away.

Dragonpaw was leading everyone through the mountains there was a large gap between the place they were at, and the place were they needed to be. The boys jumped first, then the girls. Dragonpaw was the last cat to jump; as she jumped she was almost to the ledge. She was landing but, only her claws got to the other side. Her back claws were trying to claw up to get to the other side. Every cat was trying to help her, but only one cat did. Snowpaw. He grabbed her scruff and pulled her up. She nodded her thanks and they left.

They walked for days and days, until they found the place were they were supposed to be. They found it, it was a huge building with four monster parked at in front of it. The cats looked at a door, it was spinning. Cherrypaw approached it and walked with it. She was in. The rest followed her. They were in.

"Ok, we need to split up! Me and Shadowpaw, Dragonpaw and Snowpaw, Thunderpaw and Cherrypaw, Gingerpaw and Heavenpaw

they split up

Me: done!


	6. Captured!

Dragonpaw and Shadowpaw walked camly into a white tiled building. They looked around and saw a picture. Shadowpaw sniffed at it and snezzed.

"What?" Dragonpaw asked, jumping up into a chair and looked at the picture, gasping.

Shadowpaw looked over at it and gasped too. The picture was of the forest, but not like they remebered. It had a barbwired fence and a green pool of waste in the middle.

"This is bad." Dragonpaw said, but Shadowpaw was confused.

"this is radioactive wast, it's really bad. It could kill us all." Dragonpaw said at the now unconfuesed Shadowclan cat.

They were about to run out of the room when a pair of hands picked them up. Dragon paw clawd at the guys hands that were holding Shadowpaw, and he let go of him, but held on tight to Dragonpaw. Shadowpaw was about to help her but she said To go.

"But what about you?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Go, I'll be fine! Get some help!" Dragonpaw meowed a he ran out of the room.


End file.
